Bars in Seoul
Overview There are a million bars in Seoul. They can be basically lumped into 5 categories: *Western Bars -- this doesn't mean there will be any western people, just lots of beer. Number 10, Wa Bar and others fall into this category. *Real Western Bars -- replete with real western people. And you can actually stand by the bar. *Korean bars -- Places that serve different Korean liquors. *Soju Tents -- Little tents set up serving Soju. Often frequented by middle-aged men and less expensive than any other places. *Juicy Bars -- The deal here is that you go in and a girl (employee of the bar) will sit down and chat with you, usually wearing skimpy clothing. She'll ask, "Can you buy me a drink" and the drink will cost 20 000 won. Apparently half of the price of a drink will go directly to the girl working there. *Nightclubs -- Entertaining if you're feeling frisky. The waitstaff will drag unaccompanied girls to your table to enjoy your company and alcohol for as long as you're able to keep their attention. You're free to send them away when you get bored, and they're likewise free to leave if you're a lout. Areas in Seoul that have bars worth frequenting: Kangnam, Hongdae, Sillim, Sincheon, Itaewon, Anjeoung-ri Bars by Area Hongdae The quickest way to get to the area is out of exit 6. Make your first left (at the traffic light) and go uphill to the Hongik University gates by the McDonalds. To your right will be most of the bars listed. Ho Bar II Across from the park katycorner to the Hongik University gate is Ho Bar II. It's loud, friendly and cheap. Ho is the Korean pronunciation for the hanja 好, meaning good (Hao in Chinese, as in 'Ni hao'). Shinchon "Watt's on Tap" Great music of all styles, an open-air terrace, Western food, wide selection of beers and liquor, good personality, and good prices. Highly recommended. A staple of Shinchon for many years. *Go down the main road from Shinchon subway station towards Yonsei University. Take a left in an alley when you see SK Telecom and Starbucks (careful, there's many Starbucks!). Walk about 25 meters and look up towards the 4th floor. It's a corner spot across from a convenience store. Woodstock This bar is crusty as hell and the bathroom stinks. Nonetheless its really fun to go to on a friday or saturday night. Unlike most Korean bars, they don't seat everybody in their own seperate little groups so its a good place to meet people. *Go down the main road in Shinchon towards Yonsei. Take a left at the Pizza Hut. Go past one alleyway and take a left at the next. On your left The Bar An unusual little place. *Go down the main road in Shinchon towards Yonsei. Take a left at the Pizza Hut. Take a left at the first alleyway. 노리하는사람들" Despite the fact that it has no English name, this is a refuge (i.e. cesspool) for foreigners in Shinchon. Has a semi-clubby atmosphere where a lot of people are dancing and stuff. *In the basement below The Bar Itaewon 3 Alley Pub This is a great establishment with a wide variety of beers and the cuisine is gourmet. Wing night on Tuesday and Quiz night on Thursday for a little variety in your life! Many Expats hang out there, good pool table and darts area. The English speaking staff is friendly with a no nonsense attitude so don't worry about being around a bunch of fools like other places in Itaewon. Try the boot! Have a shot of Jägermeister or Apfel Korn.' '''People have their opinion but all in all, this place is top notch. If you come, order a drink, don't take them for assh*les, they just run a tight ship. http://www.3alleypub.com/Directions.htm '''Sam Ryan's Sports Bar (above the 3 Alley Pub) ' Great place to watch any sport you want from Rugby, Football (any kind you can imagine), Tennis to Cricket. There are TV's everywhere including the restrooms! You tell them what you want, you got it! Kitchen is extraordinary, excellent menu. The drink selection is great, better than most in Itaewon besides the 3 Alley Pub. The English speaking staff is friendly as well, they still run a tight ship though. Potential to turn into another Rocky Mountain Tavern though. www.samryans.com Seoul Pub The bar used to be one of the top hot spots in Itaewon but it still draws a crowd. The place is getting a little run down but still a good time. Can't beat the happy hour W2,0000 OB. Witnessing Mr. Jung's hi-jinks and drinking skills brings a fun atmosphere. Late nights are for Junior who is the life of the party. Try the Boot and the speed game. This place is an interesting melting pot of crossovers from every bar in Itaewon (All classes of life, tops and bottom!). Gecko's The ultimate foreigner hang out but many Korean women come to meet friends and even find boyfriends. You can relax at lunchtime, read a book or paper so trust me on that one. The pool table is gone, the Sunday night crowd is very diverse. The food is good, we recommend the fried noodles! They open about 1100am which makes them the early drunken junction point. Ladies, watch out for a tall American guy wearing a leather hat backwards (바보) also wears the same shirts usually, Tony, i believe is his name. A few of my friends say he will go on singles websites, meet Korean girls outside of the KFC but he waits to see if he approves of their looks, he meets her if he likes, if he doesn't, he leaves. We think he is a retired soldier who is now working at Yongsan but he likes to start altercations with whomever calls him out. He has a high pitched voice so don't fall for his act! He looks for innocent and unknowing Korean girls but all in all, full of poop. I don't believe he has the capabilities to find a women inn the real world. Besides the tall guy, it's a cool bar to kick back, get a pitcher of margaritas for 10,000 Won ($10). http://www.geckosterrace.com/ BricX A dark little bar that plays trance music. Good atmosphere, cheap beer, tons of weird-ass shots. The one Korean chick who used to be an English Teacher recruiter and rides on a scooter is still there. She has lost weight and gained it many times. People seem to change around there like a bartender that worked there was all tranced out and a few months later he turned preppy. He acted like nothing ever happened, son, we all noticed! Crap cheezy trance and New Zealand queer-boys make up most of the clientele. In addition, waiters and waitresses fabricate stories about ostensibly gay foreigners 'touching' the female staff in the girls' bathroom " two weeks prior--when said foreigner was neither in the women's bathroom, nor had he been touching anyone in any way whatsoever. Evidence consisted of a single picture of the gay man and his friend exiting the bar, which was used to ban him from the bar. One of these bars that clique people think really makes them socialites around Itaewon. Woodstock There's some live music here. And beer. Mr. Woo runs the place but his music knowledge is pretty good! The larger OB's make the grade, hahaha! Bartenders are pretty cute to. The Debut Bar This bar is a late night spot that kicks Rock N' Roll to the wee hours of the morning. Usually opens at 9 pm and closes 7 am. People usually hit the joint the tail end of the night. It's a small place but the cast and characters of the place make in an enriching experience. Say hello to Polly, the owner. The Old town tavern This place is where the action is after everywhere else closes in Seoul! It's filled with crazy characters at all hours! For example, you can walk in at 7 am and there will be 60-70 people still partying, women dancing on tables, music blasting and drinks flowing. Check it out! Beware: While this place is full of people from all over the world, there are some very dangerous characters alike. Because it's located near the top of 'hooker hill,' it has its run of Nigerian Pimps, Thai Lady-boys, prostitutes, and general low-lifers. Exercise caution and good sense here! Helios This is the busiest dance club on the weekend in Itaewon, Thursday is Ladies night (Ladies drink for free, certains drinks only). Usually crowded after midnight. Has the potential to become a meat market. Our Place Opened by a openly gay movie star before being gay was *ok*. Excellent atmosphere, expensive drinks and a wonderful open patio on the 8th floor that provides a fantastic view. Kings Club Sleezy bar across the street from Our Place that, were it to claim something, claims a ceiling with a lot of glow in dark planets stuck to it. Nashville's Great place to nurse a hangover. Good cheese chili fries and excellent mushroom burgers, the roof is a good place to sit in the sun to relax.. Bar Bliss If you're feeling like a Merlot; like a lower-class wine in other words, go here. It's got a great atmosphere, a wonderful location, and really *cheap* wines. Tony runs the joint, smart business man. Gay bar! Up and Close One of the much nicer "Juicy Bars" ... Very relaxed and nice Atmosphere and pretty, smart Ladys. Kangnam Sh!thouse This is a glorified soju tent. You can get totally drunk here for about 9000 won. Woodstock Yes, there's one here too. A pitcher costs about 10000 won, a mixed drink around 6000. Below it is a samgyeopsal restaurant. Rainbow Hookah (shisha) bar across the street from Woodstock. Drinks are a few bucks more than other bars. Atmosphere is really chill. Hookah runs between 12000 to 18000. Anjeoung-ri Blue Hawaii